Trust
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Finally married to the woman he’s wanted for almost 10 years, nothing can go wrong, right? WRONG! No marriage works without trust. Will Elliot figure that out before it’s too late?
1. Chapter 1: Trust and Timing

**A/N: I thought I would try a short EO story, maybe 3 chapters, it depends how well it goes. This chapter mainly consists of flashbacks, just for background in to the story. I hope you like it. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Are Elliot and Olivia a couple on the show??? No? Well I don't own it!**

* * *

Elliot Stabler had married his partner and love of his life, Olivia Benson about six months before. It was the happiest day of their lives.

_Flashback Begin_

_Elliot was standing at the end of the isle with his brother, Mason, since he was the best man and his son, Dickie, since he was the ring boy. Both of the brothers and Dickie were dressed in traditional black tuxedos. The priest was standing in his traditional place, wearing his traditional clothing. First to walk out of the back room was Elliot's youngest daughter, Lizzie. She was the flower girl. The young teen girl was dressed in a silky, strapless pale pink long satin dress with pale pink high heels, a gold butterfly necklace and matching butterfly earrings. Her hair was neatly done in a bun, being held with butterfly clips._

_Next to walk out were Olivia's brides maids; Casey, Maureen and Kathleen. All three women were dressed in lavender, strapless long satin dresses with white high heels. Their hair hung down, neatly brushed and curled and their jewellery consisted of butterfly earrings, bracelets and necklaces._

_Olivia loved butterflies, so it had become a bit of a theme for the wedding._

_Last but not least, Olivia walked out wearing a long white satin dress with embroided flowers near the top of the dress. She wore white high heels, a white veil and butterfly jewellery. Her hair hung loosely just below her shoulders, it was curled and she had butterfly clips in it._

_The beautiful brunette walked down the isle to her soon to be husband with her arm looped through Captain Cragen's arm. Since she didn't know her father, she had asked Captain Cragen to give her away. He was honoured and so happy._

_The ceremony was short, it lasted just a little over twenty minutes, but that was what Elliot and Olivia wanted. At the end Miss Olivia Benson became Mrs Olivia Stabler. She couldn't have been any happier._

_End Flashback_

One month after the wedding, Olivia announced to her husband of one month that she was pregnant with their first child. It was the second happiest day for the detectives.

_Flashback begin_

_It was the third morning in a row that Olivia had been throwing up._

"_Livy, I'll call in to work and tell Cragen that you're sick, so I can stay home with you" he whispered, rubbing her back as she was sick._

_She stopped throwing up and turned around to look at her handsome husband. She slowly shook her head._

"_No, El. Go to work. I'll be fine, I promise"_

_Elliot sighed. There was no point in arguing, it wouldn't help. His beautiful brunette wife was very stubborn and independent; it was one of her qualities which had drawn him to her._

_Elliot helped her up, so she could have a shower and kissed her olive toned cheek. "If you need anything call me, Livy. I mean it"_

_Olivia nodded. "Ok, El. I love you"_

"_Love you too. Bye babe" he replied and kissed her on the lips before leaving his sick wife._

_He didn't want to leave her but she hated been taken care of like a child. She always insisted that she could care for herself._

_Once her loving husband left for work, the brunette had a shower before dressing in her favourite pair of black jeans, a red and black blouse, black boots and her black coat. She neatly brushed her long brown hair in to a ponytail before grabbing her keys and purse from the kitchen counter._

_The beautiful brunette locked up her and Elliot's house before walking the two blocks to the drug store, where she bought a pregnancy test. The nervous woman went back home and took the straight away. She couldn't wait for her husband to return home from work, she had to know. When it came up positive she was so happy. Their first child was in the making, inside of her womb._

_Elliot returned home at about seven pm to his beautiful wife lying on the couch in the living room, watching some boring soap opera that he'd never seen before._

"_Hey baby" he greeted her as he gently lifted up her legs to sit on the couch before placing them in to his lap._

"_Hi El. I have something really important to tell you. Give me your hand"_

_Elliot was confused but still gave his right hand to his wife._

_Once she placed it on her flat belly, he instantly knew what she was telling him. His face lit up in excitement, almost matching his wife's proud facial expression._

"_Baby?"_

_She nodded, still smiling. "I still have to go to the doctor's to confirm it….But yeah"_

_The wonderful night was ended with a passionate round of love making on their bed in the bedroom._

_End flashback_

Olivia Stabler was now in to her sixth month with her and Elliot's first child, a little girl, they decided that they were naming Anastasia Storm Stabler. Olivia wanted their daughter to have Storm as a middle name because she loved storms. She loved to sit, looking out an open window watching and listening to the rain, lightening and thunder. The brunette found it very relaxing and it even helped her to sleep sometimes when she was plagued with insomnia. Elliot knew Olivia's reasons behind the name Storm. He respected her and her reasons, so he was more then happy for their daughter to have Storm as a middle name.

The handsome detective pulled in to the driveway with his pregnant wife's favourite Chinese food, only to notice an unfamiliar silver two door car, parked in the driveway. He turned off the engine, taking the keys out of the ignition as he grabbed the food from the front passenger seat before locking up the car.

As he walked up to the front door, he heard his wife say something followed by her and a man laughing together.

"What the hell?!" he thought before barging in to the house.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" he yelled angrily at his pregnant wife, startling her.

Tears were welling up in her chocolate brown eyes. "It's not what it looks like, El" she spoke softly in fear.

"That's what they all say!" he yelled.

Olivia couldn't take it anymore, she ran as fast as her pregnant body would let her, in to the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

The two men were left standing in the living room.

"It's not what it looks like. Let me explain" begged the light brown haired, hazel eyed man.

Elliot folded his arms on his chest. "Well explain then"


	2. Chapter 2: Smash and Bash

**A/N: This chapter is for xXBlissfulCursesXx since she begged me to update!! I hope you like it, please read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I own anything that wasn't mine in this story. I would happily rich, but I'm not, so I don't own anything except Olivia's friend!**

"I'm gay, man. Liv and I have been friends for years. I was living in San Francisco for a few years"

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry" Elliot apologised.

"The name's Nicholas Adler, by the way. Liv and I met freshman year of college. You better apologise to her"

Elliot shook the man's hand. "I'm Elliot Stabler. Her husband" he replied. "I'm sorry. I've got to apologise to her"

He let Nicholas out before walking in to the bedroom to find his pregnant wife curled up on the bed, sobbing.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. Nicholas explained everything to me"

"I can't believe you can't trust me. Your own pregnant wife" she replied in between sobs.

"I do trust you, babe. I really do. But I walked in from a particularly hard day at work to find my pregnant wife laughing and touching another man….I didn't think first. I'm so sorry, Livy" he apologised and wrapped his arm around her, half expecting her to pull away.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head in to his chest, snuggling in to her husband's warm body.

Elliot rubbed her back until she settled down again. "Are you alright, babe?"

She nodded. "But Anastasia and I are starving"

Elliot kissed her forehead and smiled. "Well I did buy some Chinese for my queen and princess but it might be a bit cold now" he said as he rested a hand on his wife's swollen belly, receiving a kick in return.

"Well we don't care, do we, Anastasia?" she spoke as she caressed her baby belly, receiving two kicks to her hand. She smiled.

The handsome detective got off of the comfy bed before helping Olivia up. He then guided her in to the kitchen to eat the Chinese that he had bought.

As the happy couple sat at the table eating the Chinese food that Elliot had brought home, he tried to start up a healthy conversation, one that wouldn't upset his hormonal, six month pregnant wife.

"So Livy, tell me about when you met Nicholas during your freshman year of college"

Olivia smiled and swallowed the food which she'd just finished chewing.

_Flashback begin_

_Eighteen year old Olivia Marie Benson walked out of her dorm room to grab one last box that was sitting just outside of the door. She looked up to see the most gorgeous guy that she'd ever laid eyes on. She smiled and the guy smiled back._

_The tall, light__ brown haired, hazel eyed guy walked up to her. "Hi…I'm Nicholas Adler"_

_The love struck eighteen year old blushed. "I'm Olivia Benson"_

"_Want to go out for coffee?" Nicholas asked._

"_Sure" Olivia replied, smiling._

_She put the box in her room before locking the door and walking off with Nicholas._

_End Flashback_

"We hung around together nearly every day. We'd been dating for about four months when he told me that he was gay. It hurt to find out since I was so in love with him but I didn't hold it against him and our friendship didn't change" she said, holding Elliot's hand over the table.

_Flashback Begin_

_Nicholas and Olivia were lying in bed, kissing when Nicholas sadly pulled away, leaving Olivia slightly hurt and confused._

"_What's wrong, Nick?"_

"_I'm so sorry__ Liv, but I can't do this"_

"_That's alright. We don't have to do it tonight"_

"_Liv, you don't understand. I love you but I can't ever do this. I'm gay"_

_Olivia gasped and ran a shaky hand through her short dark brown hair._

_After a moment's silence, Nicholas thought she wasn't going to say anything so he got up to leave but Olivia gently grabbed his wrist, causing him to turn around to face her again._

_He could see the hurt that he had just inflicted in her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and he watched as her mouth opened before she finally spoke._

"_It's alright, Nick. I love you and I'm not going to judge you. We'll just be best friends and we'll always be there for each other" she spoke softly before getting off of the bed and embracing her best friend in a big hug._

_End flashback_

"How come you never told me about him, Livy?" Elliot asked, gently, not wanting to upset her, since she was upset easily because she was hormonal.

The beautiful pregnant brunette shrugged. "He moved away for a few years, and it never really come up in conversation. El, you rarely ask about my past, so that's why I never mentioned it" She replied and yawned.

"Are you tired, baby?" he asked, getting up.

She nodded, tiredly.

"Come on, let's get the two of you off to bed" he replied as he helped up his tired wife before guiding her to the bedroom with his hand on the small of her back.

Olivia tiredly changed in to some cotton red and black pyjamas with 'Elmo' on them and said 'Hug Me'. Casey had bought them for her birthday, just two weeks before. She loved them, but knew that she wouldn't be able to wear them all the time since they were maternity pyjamas.

Elliot helped his tired wife in to bed, tucking her in before beginning to walk out.

"El, please stay and hold me" she begged in an exhausted, soft voice.

Elliot had noticed that his wife had starting becoming clingy since she'd gotten pregnant and the farther in to the pregnancy that she got, the more clingy she became.

"Of course, Liv" he said, walking back to the bed.

He got in to bed and Olivia rested her head on his chest, inhaling his scent.

"Is it alright if I turn the TV on with the volume on low?" he asked, nicely.

"Yeah, sure" she mumbled as she slowly drifted off in to dreamland.

The handsome detective turned the TV and watched a late night talk show. On the ad breaks he would look down at his wife, sleeping. She looked so rested and peaceful. He had his hand resting on her extended abdomen and felt every movement that their daughter made. He smiled with fatherly pride every time she moved around in her mother's womb.

The blue eyed detective must've fallen asleep because the next thing he knew that was a loud crash outside followed by their car alarm going off, causing all the neighbourhood dogs to start barking and howling.

Olivia jumped up in to a sitting position, startled. "El….." she softly called in the dark in fear, needing her husband by her side to feel safe.

"I'm right here, baby" he replied, taking her hand in his.

She sighed in relief knowing that her husband was right there. He went to get off the bed and leave her there.

"Don't leave me, El" she begged.

"Honey, you need to stay safe for you and the baby"

"Don't leave me" she begged again in fear.

Elliot sighed as he grabbed his gun. "Ok, honey. Stay behind me" he replied as the two of them got off of the bed.

They walked out in to the living room; there were no signs of anyone breaking in. Elliot looked out of the living room window and saw the damage to his car and gasped at who he saw standing beside his car with a golf club.

"What's going on, El?" Olivia asked, since her loving husband wouldn't let her look out the window.


	3. Chapter 3: Shock and Fear

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. I've decided to make this story longer, since it is going in a whole different direction then what it was going to go. Please read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: Have Elliot and Olivia declared their love for each other and started dating?? No? Well I don't own anything to do with the show.**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Liv, go back to bed, hun" Elliot pleaded with his brunette wife.

"El, what's going on?" she asked in desperate need to know.

Her handsome husband made no attempt to move, so she pushed him out of the way and looked out of the living room window. She gasped in shock and fear at her who she saw.

"Oh my God! It's Dean"

Elliot saw her looking faint and put her hand on her belly in an attempt to protect their unborn daughter. He saw as she started to sway. Elliot caught her just in time before she ended up having a rude awakening with the royal blue carpeted flooring of the living room. Olivia opened her chocolate brown eyes moments later to find herself lying on the couch with her head in Elliot's lap as he lightly brushed her soft brown hair from her face.

Elliot down at his wife and noticed that she'd just woken.

"Are you alright, honey?" he asked softly in concern.

She nodded and yawned. "Yeah……Was Dean really smashing up our car?" she asked, wondering if she had dreamt it.

Elliot sighed. "Yes, honey. I called for some uniforms to come"

"Ok" she mumbled, tiredly as began to drift back off to sleep in the safety of her arms, with her head still resting on his lap.

She was woken some time later to a knock on the front door.

It had started her and Elliot noticed.

"It's ok, babe" he gently helped her to sit up so he could answer the door.

Olivia kept a watchful eye on her husband at the front door from the couch.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot opened the door to find a uniformed officer standing there.

"Detective, we found this stuck to your car" the young short, blonde male officer said as he passed the envelope that was in his hand to him. 'Olivia' was scribbled on the front of it.

Elliot sighed. "Thanks"

He shut the door and walked back over to his exhausted wife before sitting beside her on the couch.

The exhausted pregnant detective noticed her name scribbled on the white envelope in her husband's hand.

"From Dean?" she asked in a soft voice as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm afraid so, hun" he replied and opened up the envelope, pulling out the letter.

He opened the letter and it read:

'_Dear Olivia,_

_I see that you broke my trust while I was in prison. You're a filthy whore for going with Elliot and marrying the bastard. I also hear that he knocked you up. It should be my child inside of you. You and your husband better watch your backs. I'm out and am looking for revenge._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Dean Porter'_

Elliot sighed and caressed Olivia's arm as she began to sob in to his shoulder.

She was now cradling her baby belly in fear. "Oh my God, El. What about baby Ana? We have to protect her"

"I know, baby. I know. I'm going to call Cragen and Casey" he told her softly as he grabbed the cordless phone from beside off of the coffee table in front of them.

She nodded in to his shoulder as she continued to silently sob and cradle her extended abdomen in an attempt to keep their unborn daughter safe and know that she was alright as she moved around.

As Elliot was on the phone calling Cragen and Casey, Olivia painfully thought about her last encounter with Dean Porter, a little over two years earlier.

_Flashback Begin_

_Olivia Benson had just finished a very long, exhausting forty hour shift. On her way home, she stopped in to a twenty-four store for some food, since she was starving._

_The exhausted detective put the key her front door and opened it before being roughly pushed in to her apartment._

"_What the hell?!" she thought, trying her hardest to hold back her fear, not willing for the prep to get a kick out of her fear._

_She was pushed down on to her couch before she saw the face of the man. It was Dean Porter and he was beyond angry at her. She could see the fire of anger in his eyes._

"_What are you doing?!" Olivia asked, regaining her composure and was more then ready for a fight._

"_You are supposed to be dating me, not that stupid partner of yours" he spoke, angrily right in the brunette's face._

"_Get away from me! My love for you faded a long time ago. I love Elliot" she spoke the last three words with pride, which pissed Dean off even more._

_He clenched his right fist up and before Olivia had a chance to react, the powerful right fist collided with Olivia's left cheek._

_She held back her scream of pain; she just put her cheek and held it to will away the pain. He had gotten her pretty good. _

"_Now call him and dump him, you useless bitch!" he spoke forcefully as he handed her the phone._

_She shook her head. "NO! I am not giving up my love for Elliot!" she yelled at him and went to dodge another hit._

_He caught her off guard again, instead of hitting her in the cheek again, he grabbed her. The pissed off agent threw the brunette up against the wall. She slid down the wall to the floor and whimpered in pain._

"_How do you like that, whore?! Are you going to dump that precious boyfriend of yours?"_

_Olivia slowly shook her head before trying to get up. She grabbed something heavy and metal from on the floor beside her and hurled it at him, hitting him right in the head. She painfully got up off the floor, using the wall for support before walking over to him. The hurt detective thought that he was unconscious, but sure enough, he wasn't. He grabbed her and pulled her down on to the floor before getting up himself. He booted her three times in the ribs and every time she tried to fight, he hit her harder. She continued to fight him; she wasn't going to let him win. The detective got a few good hits in but he was just way too strong for her._

_He reached over and grabbed the metal thing that Olivia had thrown at him and smashed it in to her head, causing her to lose consciousness._

"_Well, well, well. Looks like I'm stronger then you, Olivia Benson" he flaunted before walking out of her apartment leaving her._

_She was found about three hours__ by Elliot, who had gone to her apartment to pick her up for work._

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"_Liv, baby. It's me, open up" he spoke through the door. _

_Upon receiving no answer, he began to worry, so he reached in to his pocket to get the key that she had given him in case of emergencies._

_He gasped when he found her on the floor covered in blood and bruises. "Liv, baby"_

_The worried detective ran over to the love of his life. "Wake up, baby" he pleaded with her as he pulled out his cell phone from his coat pocket._

"_This is Detective Elliot Stabler. I need a bus at apartment 4D on 112__th__ and Broadway. ASAP" he said in to the phone before hanging up._

_------_

_Olivia woke a couple of__ hours later and looked away the cold, sterile, white room, she noticed that she was in hospital. The sore and confused brunette looked beside the bed to find her man._

"_El?" she spoke in soft, hoarse voice._

_He woke up in an instant after hearing her beautiful voice. "Liv?" _

"_Yeah, El. What happened?" she asked confused._

_Elliot sighed as he kicked off his shoes before getting on the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her._

"_You were attacked in your apartment, Livy" he spoke gently to her as he stroked her hair back._

_She had her head rested in his chest and nodded as she tried to remember what happened._

"_It was Dean Porter" she spoke out of the blue after sitting in silence for a couple minutes._

"_Huh?" Elliot asked confused._

"_Dean was the one who attacked me because I am dating you. He was angry with me"_

_Elliot sighed and kissed the top of her head. "He is going down"_

_Dean Porter was arrested and charged with the assault of Olivia Benson and was sentenced to five years with the chance of parole after two._

_End flashback_

Elliot hung up the phone and looked over at his silent wife. "Liv? Liv?" he tired to get her attention, she didn't even flinch until he put a caring hand on her arm.

"Huh?" she looked up at her husband.

"It's alright, Livy" he replied as she snuggled in closer to him.

"Cragen and Casey will be here soon. Get some more sleep" he brushed some hair away from her face.

She nodded and drifted back off to sleep in her husband's big, strong, safe arms.


	4. Chapter 4: Guns and Believing the Enemy

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the show.**

* * *

The next afternoon Olivia was half lying on the couch, watching TV while Elliot was at work. She must have dozed off because she woke to the sound of the key being turned in the door.

She looked up from the couch to see Elliot being shoved in to the house with force. Dean Porter was the culprit and he had a gun.

"Well hello, Olivia." Dean said with a smirk, which sent a chill down Olivia's spine. "Wow, your belly is getting big."

Olivia began to shake in fear as she rubbed her belly but refused to talk.

"Sit down beside her, Elliot."

Elliot obeyed his command and sat down on the couch beside his wife.

Dean walked over to Olivia and put his hand on her belly.

"Don't touch me." She seethed in anger and pushed his hand off so he punched her in the face.

Olivia whimpered in pain and Elliot moved to comfort her but Dean pointed the gun to his head.

"Don't move otherwise I will be very tempted to shoot you."

Elliot nodded and moved back to his spot.

"Ok now that I have your attention. I have some of Olivia's secrets to spill to you, Elliot."

"Shut up, Dean." Olivia seethed in anger only to receive another punch to the face.

"No you shut up, Olivia. I think that your _husband _has a right to hear this." He said, slowly saying the husband before evily laughing and continuing. "Now, Elliot, there is a lot about little Olivia here that you don't know about."

"And what's that?" Elliot asked, deciding to join in to his little game.

Dean sat on the coffee table in front of Elliot and Olivia.

"Well Olivia here used to sleep around. She -----"

"Shut the hell up, Dean." She cried with tears freely flowing down her olive toned cheeks.

"Let me finish, Olivia...Anyway, she wanted it and enjoyed every moment."

Olivia was crying and covering her ears.

"She would walk in to a bar and walk out with a guy or two after just twenty minutes. She would take them to some dirty hotel room. I'm very surprised that she hasn't got a dozen children by now." Dean said and got up, facing away from them.

Elliot used this as an opportunity to stop Dean.

He quickly got up and tackled the unexpecting Dean.

Olivia pushed herself off the couch and hid behind it as the two men struggled with the gun.

Two shots were eventually fired and Olivia popped her head around the couch to see Dean unconscious on the fllor and Elliot standing over him with the gun.

Olivia got up, ignoring the pain in her lower abdomen which continued as she walked over to Elliot.

"El." She said and put a hand on his arm.

"Don't you dare touch me." He seethed in anger and pushed her hand away, like it was poisonous.

Olivia felt a sudden, sharp pain in her lower abdomen. "Ah!" She cried as she put her hands on her lower abdomen.

"Don't fake pre-term labour to get out of this." He yelled.

The sharp pain ended but it was replaced with pressure in her pelvis.

"I'm not faking." She cried.

"Whatever." He replied and walked away.

Olivia sighed and grabbed her purse before rushing out. She caught a taxi.

"Please take me to Mercy General Hospital and make it quick." She begged.

The man turned around and noticed how desperate and pregnant she was. "Of course, ma'am. I know some short cuts." He spoke, kindly before driving off.

Olivia sat in the backseat of the taxi, quietly, cradling her belly and rocking as she cried silent cries.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Elliot's Point of View**

I walked out of my and Olivia's bedroom after hearing the front door slam. I finally realised how stupid I was.

"Livvie." I called out, looking for my pregnant wife.

I got no reply so I walked in to the living room to find Dean still unconscious on the floor.

"Shit." I mutter as I grab the house phone.

I called her cell phone and she didn't answer, so I decided to call Cragen and Casey. "I better call an ambulance too." I thought to myself.

I call an ambulance and then Casey.

"_ADA Novak." _She answered professionally.

"Hi Casey, it's Elliot."

"_Hi Elliot. What's up?"  
_

"Have you seen Liv?"

"_No. Why?" _She asked concerned.

"We had an argument after Dean Porter held us at gun point and she complained of abdominal pains. I---I accused her of faking pre-term labour." I choked out.

Casey sighed. "I'll go down to Mercy General because Olivia told me that she wanted to have the baby there. They should let me in since I am her other next of kin."

"Thank you, Casey."

"Elliot, just remember I can't keep bailing you out when you hurt Liv. You need to control that anger problem of yours." She said and hung up.

After hanging up and calling Cragen, I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. "Liv may not forgive me this time." I thought to myself.

I just hoped that she wouldn't ask for a divorce.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Olivia's Point of View**

I pay the taxi driver and step out. "Thank you."

"No problem, Ma'am. I'm a father of four."

I nod and slightly smiled before turning around and walking in to the hospital.

I dediced to go straight up to Maternity so I walk to the elevators and stepped in one, pressing '4' for the fourth floor.

As I feel more pressure on my lower abdomen in the elevator, I rub my belly. "Ana, it's too early, baby girl. You need to stay in me for another few months, sweetie." I coo to my unborn daughter.

The elevator doors open and I step out, walking up to the desk.

"I think I'm in pre-term labour." I say to the African-American woman sitting behind the desk.

"Ok, ma'am. What's your name?"

"Mrs Olivia Stabler."

The lady got up out of her chair. "Ok, Mrs Stabler. I'll go get an avaliable doctor." She spoke, caringly before walking in to the doctor's lounge.

The lady re-emerged about two minutes later with a female doctor who was fit and stood about five foot three with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm Dr Jasmine Quinn. Follow me, Mrs Stabler.

"Call me Olivia." I replied.

"Ok, Olivia." She replied as she opened up a door. "Put this gown on and then hop up on the bed. I'll be back in a minute." She said and walked out.

I got changed in to the gown before getting up on the bed.

**-Back to normal point of view**

Dr Quinn returned about three minutes later with an ultrasound machine, just in case.

"Ok, I'll do a cervical examination first. So put your legs in the stirrups." She said and sat on a stool at the foot of the bed.

Olivia put her legs in the stirrups and the doctor did the cervical examination.

"Yes, you're in pre-term labour, Olivia. Your cervix has softened and is beginning to dilate. I'm going to start you on Magnesium Sulfate to stop the contractions; also I'll give you something for the baby's lungs if we can't stop the labour." She explained to Olivia and took off the gloves.

Olivia took her legs out the stirrups and laid on her side, curling up as best she could.

A nurse walked in and passed an IV bag to Dr Quinn before walking out again.

"Here is the Magnesium Sulfate." She said and put it up on the IV pole. "Please give me your arm, Olivia."

Olivia gave her arm to the doctor and looked away as she put the needle in the inside of her elbow before connecting it to the IV.

"All done. If your contractions don't stop, I will have to give you something for the baby's lungs, ok? But hopefully we can stop the labour."

Olivia nodded as she cried silent tears.

"Do you want me to call your husband?" She asked as she leaned down near the bed, close to Olivia.

Olivia shook her head. "No, we had an argument."

Dr Quinn sighed and nodded as she stood again.

A nurse walked in. "There's a Casey Novak at the desk asking for Mrs Stabler."

Dr Quinn looked at Olivia. "Do you want her to come in?"

Olivia nodded and wiped away her tears.

Dr Quinn looked back at the nurse. "You can let her in."

The nurse nodded and left to get Casey.

"So, who is Casey?"

"My best friend. She's an ADA." Olivia replied in a whisper.

The door opened and Casey walked in.

"I'll leave you two alone. Olivia, I'll be back in about thirty minutes to check on you, but if you need me before then, press the call button and a nurse will page me." She said and left as Casey sat down on the chair beside the bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Love and Forgiveness

**A/N: This chapter is for OE-shipper-2006! Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the show.**

* * *

Casey took her best friend's soft olive-toned hand in her soft porcelain one. "Are you alright, Liv?"

"Elliot called you, didn't he?" It was more a statement then a question.

Casey nodded and saw Olivia flinch. "A contraction?"

Olivia nodded and rubbed the bottom of her belly.

"Elliot sounded really sorry, honey."

Olivia slowly shook her head and closed her eyes. "I don't want to hear about it. I just want these contractions to stop because it's too early for Anastacia to be born." She whispered.

"Liv..." Casey pushed.

But Olivia wasn't about to budge anytime soon.

"Either shut up about Elliot or leave me alone." Olivia said emotionlessly with her eyes still closed as she tried to relax.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Half an hour past and Dr Quinn returned to find Olivia fast asleep.

"Casey, you'll have to wait outside for a few minutes while I check Olivia."

Casey nodded and stood up. "Sure. I really should call her husband." She said and walked out.

Dr Quinn walked up to the bed and gently shook Olivia awake.

"Huh?" Olivia asked as her eyes shot open.

"It's alright, Olivia. It's just me. Have your contractions stopped?"

"Yeah." Olivia replied in a whisper.

"Alright. I'll just do another cervical exam and then an ultrasound." She said and put a pair of gloves on.

Olivia nodded and put her legs in the stirrups again as Dr Quinn removed the hospital issue blanket before performing the examination.

"Looks like everything is heading back on track. But I would like to keep you in over night for observation." She explained as she took off her gloves.

Dr Quinn then grabbed the ultrasound machine as Olivia took her legs out of the stirrups and pulled the blanket back up to her waist before pulling up the gown to just under her breasts.

"It will be a bit cold, Olivia."

Olivia nodded and waited to see her unborn daughter on the screen.

"There she is. Healthy and happy."

Olivia looked at the screen and smiled. "Is she sucking her thumb?"

Dr Quinn looked closer to the screen and nodded. "It looks like it." She said and smiled.

"Can you please print it off?" Olivia asked still smiling.

"Sure." Dr Quinn said and printed it off before turning the machine off and wiping Olivia's stomach clean.

"Alright, I'll let the IV finish and check back during rounds which is in about an hour."

Olivia nodded and rolled back on her side, just looked at the ultrasound picture and listening to Dr Quinn walk out.

"Casey, you can go back in now. Olivia needs a lot of love and support right now. We stopped the labour but she's pretty depressed."

Casey sighed and nodded. "Alright." She said and walked back in, sitting back in the seat beside the bed. "Liv?" She asked since Olivia's eyes were closed.

"Hmm?" She replied, keeping her eyes closed.

"Are you alright?"

"Would you stop asking me that. I'm going to sleep." She said before slowing rolling over to her other side, away from Casey.

She wasn't angry at Casey, she just hated feeling out of control and vulnerable, but all in all Olivia just hated hospitals.

Casey sighed and left once she knew that Olivia was sound asleep. She could tell by the light snores and sighs.

Casey got up and snuck out of the room to wait for Elliot to come.

She got to the elevators as Elliot was getting off. Casey took in Elliot's roughed up, dishavelled appearance and sighed.

"She's sleeping right now but come on."

Elliot followed Casey down random hall ways. "Did they manage to stop the pre-term labour?" He asked concerned about his wife and unborn daughter.

"Yes, they did. She's just in here." She said and opened the door. "I leave you alone with her. Take care of her, Elliot. She needs you."

Elliot bit his bottom lip and nodded. "I know."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot sat on the chair beside the bed and watched his pregnant wife sleep.

An hour passed before she turned over and her eyes fluttered open. When she saw Elliot sitting there instead of Casey, her chocolate brown eyes changed to almost black in anger. "Get the hell out of here." She seethed in anger before taking a deep breath to calm herself so she didn't go in to pre-term labour again.

"I'm so sorry, Livvie." He begged and took her hand in his but she snatched her hand back.

"You should have let me explain before you flew off the handle at me." She said and closed her eyes, not wanting to look at her husband.

"Livvie, please let me make it up to you. I love you so much." He begged his pregnant wife.

Olivia sighed and rubbed her belly as she kept her eyes closed.

"You should trust me and let me explain. I'm your wife for heaven sakes." She whispered and sniffled as some rebellious tears slipped from her still closed eyes.

Elliot cupped her left cheek in his right hand, half expecting her to push him away but she didn't.

"Honey, please open your eyes and looked at me. I want to see your beautiful chocolate brown eyes." He pleaded with her.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked in to her husband's icy blue eyes.

"Honey, I want to hear your side of the story." He spoke to her ever so softly.

"Not here, El. I'll tell you at home and you have to promise me that you won't fly off the handle at me again." She whispered, sadly.

Elliot caressed her left cheek with his right thumb and kissed her forehead. "I promise not to fly off the handle at you again, baby. I love you way too much to lose you." He said before kissing her on the lips and rubbing her swollen belly.

"Hold me?" She asked in a nearly inaudiable whisper.

"Of course, baby. Scoot over." He said as he stood and kicked off his shoes.

Olivia slowly and carefully moved over to make room for her loving husband.

Elliot got up on to the bed, facing her and wrapped his arms around her, protectively.

She rested her head in to his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep as Elliot rubbed soothing circles on her back.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia woke the next morning when she felt the sun shining on her face through the window. Her eyes fluttered open to find that she was alone on the bed, she rolled over on to her back and frantically looked around for her husband.

"Calm down, Livvie. I'm right here." He spoke from beside the hospital bed.

Olivia looked around to her right side to see him sitting in the seat beside the bed.

"Why are you sitting down there?" She asked, slightly confused.

"About an hour ago, the doctor came in to check you and I had to get off the bed. I didn't want to disturb you by getting back up there, so I sat here."

Olivia nodded and slowly sat up.

"Press the call button, baby."

"Why?"

"So you can see if you can go home." He said and then noticed Olivia slowly pushing herself off the bed. "Where are you going, Liv?"

"To the bathroom. Why? You wanna come?" She asked and winked before she walked in to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Olivia returned a few minutes later to find Dr Quinn and Elliot talking, near the bed.

They both stopped talking and looked at her when they heard the bathroom door opening.

Olivia stopped and rested her hands on her baby bump, subconsciously. "What?" She asked confused at why they were staring at her.

"Nothing, baby. You ready to go home?" He asked as he walked over to her.

He put one hand on her left cheek and the other on her belly as he smiled, looking in to her chocolate brown eyes.

"What, El? What's going on?" She asked curiously.

Olivia looked from Elliot to Dr Quinn back to Elliot.

He still didn't answer her and she was getting frustrated. "Fine!" She said as she yanked herself from her husband and stormed in to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Elliot sighed and ran a hand through his hair before knocking on the door. "Baby, please open up." He begged.

"No!" She called back.

"Honey, Dr Quinn suggested a baby name to add to Anastacia's. I wanted to talk to you at home about it." He explained and the door opened, revealing an upset Olivia.

"Really? What name?"

"Really, baby. How do you like the name Hayden?" He asked and wrapped his arms around her, embracing his pregnant wife in a gentle hug.

"Anastacia Hayden Storm Stabler. I like it." She replied as her head rested on her husband's shoulder.

After a couple minutes of standing in silence, in each other's arms, Elliot kissed her on the forehead.

"Why don't you get changed and we go home?"

Olivia nodded and they let go of each other before Olivia grabbed her bag with her clothes in from underneath the bed and went in to the bathroom to get changed.


End file.
